lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-24366986-20140218045739/@comment-5388663-20140517160521
От Митрандир888: 1. Неважно, какая имелась ввиду Гоэтия, ибо Гоэтия - это магия. 2. Ну, я чуть-чуть неверно сказал - да, Саруман скрестил людей и орков, но разве это положительный момент???(По-моему, это еще хуже, чем выведение новых видов без участия человека. Вы только представьте себе этот процесс - противоречит всем мыслимым и немыслимым нормам морали и нравственности!!!) 3. Астрал-ментальные уровни Бытия - предмет изучения магии и эзотерики. 4. Ментальный поединок Олорина и Саурона действительно имел место быть, и как раз так, как было описано в статье. О нем сказано в книге "Властелин Колец". А посему Вы зря удалили ту часть статьи, где об этом говорилось! 1). Разница в том, что у Толкина магия и гоэтия - разные вещи: "I do not intend to involve myself in any debate whether 'magic' in any sense is real or really possible in the world. But I suppose that, for the purposes of the tale, some would say that there is a latent distinction such as once was called the distinction between magia and goeteia.1 Galadriel speaks of the 'deceits of the Enemy'. Well enough, but magia could be, was, held good (per se), and goeteia bad. Neither is, in this tale, good or bad (per se), but only by motive or purpose or use. Both sides use both, but with different motives." "Я вовсе не собираюсь углубляться в дебаты насчет того, реальна ли и возможна ли в мире «магия» в каком-либо смысле этого слова. Но я так понимаю, в контексте данной истории есть, так сказать, скрытое отличие, — то, что некогда называлось отличием между магией и гоэтейей. Галадриэль говорит об «обольщениях Врага». Очень хорошо, но магия могла считаться и считалась благой (сама по себе), а гоэтейя — дурной. Ни то, ни другое в данном предании не являются ни хорошим, ни плохим (само по себе), но лишь в силу мотивации, или цели, или применения." 2). Я вам больше скажу: это считается ужаснейшим из его деяний: "'' ''There is no doubt that long afterwards, in the Third Age, Saruman rediscovered this, or learned of it in lore, and in his lust for mastery committed this, his wickedest deed: the interbreeding of Orcs and Men, producing both Men-orcs large and cunning, and Orc-men treacherous and vile." "Несомненно, в Третью Эпоху Саруман снова открыл это, и жажда власти подвигла его на худшее из своих деяний: скрещивание орков и людей, порождение больших и хитрых человекоорков и ненадежных и подлых орколюдей." 3). Ничего подобного у профессора не наблюдалось: "Anyway, a difference in the use of 'magic' in this story is that it is not to be come by by 'lore' or spells; but is in an inherent power not possessed or attainable by Men as such." "Как бы то ни было, характерная особенность использования «магии» в моей истории состоит в том, что ни через «знание», ни через заклинания к ней не приходят; это — врожденная способность, и люди как таковые ею не владеют и обрести ее не в состоянии." 4). Цитату нашёл. Она конечно, несколько иной смысловой нагрузки, чем написано в статье, но вернул, как было.